


Fluttering Feeling

by akfanficlove



Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [2]
Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee
Genre: Back at Dalton, Cutesy, Dalton Academy, Fluff, Klaine (mentioned), M/M, POV Blaine Anderson, Sebastian is just a precious little thing, Study Date, Studying, back home, part of a series, seblaine endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akfanficlove/pseuds/akfanficlove
Summary: Blaine is back at Dalton and, okay, the school work he has to catch up on is a lot. Luckily, Sebastian's around with coffee and an offer. But what is this strange feeling in his belly?Part of the "Don't you want my teenage dream?"-series.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853698
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ryan's universe but it's so much fun playing in it. Part of a series (aka this is a sequel to "Navy Blue") but could be read as a stand-alone, I guess.

Moving back to the Dalton dorm rooms is easy. Getting back on track with the curriculum, however, isn’t. When Blaine was at McKinley, he didn’t really realize how much less work classes were there but now that he’s back, he remembers that Dalton prides itself in high expectations and a fast pace. Plus, it’s his senior year, so there’s even more stuff to cram into his head. He also remembers why he used way less gel when he was at Dalton because he’s been sitting in the library for a good 2 hours on the Saturday of his first week back and he’s sure his hair is a mess from constantly running a hand through it. _How on earth is he supposed to catch up on all this shit?_

“What the goddamn hell, Anderson?”, he hears a low whisper behind him. He sighs. He knows that voice. He really needs to get some work done and Sebastian has always been and will forever be a distraction. He’s not sure if it’s a pleasant one.

“Leave me alone, Sebastian, I got 1001 things to study for here.”

“Aha! Just what I thought. That’s why I went aaaall the way to the Dalton cafeteria to get you some coffee.” He hears him coming closer, navy blue and a cheeky smile appearing in his peripheral view. “But then I saw whatever _this_ is on the top of your head and I really wasn’t sure if it would attack me if I came closer.”

Blaine blushes and tries to pat down his hair. This is so embarrassing, it can’t be _that_ bad, right?

“Feel free to leave again, then. And the cafeteria is just around the corner, it’s not that far anyway…”, he murmurs but there’s no bite behind his words and he is very deliberately not looking Sebastian in the eye. _Embarrassing, so embarrassing._

“Awww, come on, I was just teasing.” Sebastian slides into the empty seat in front of Blaine and puts a big coffee cup on the table. Blaine’s eyes focus on the cup, then Sebastian’s face, then on the cup again. _He could actually really use some caffeine…_

“Come on, Killer, take it, it’s only getting cold and you look like you need it. Don’t get me wrong, it’s a cute look, even with the bedhead you have going on.” Blaine takes a deep breath and straightens his back before he looks up. He might be highly self-conscious about his hair but he’s a Dalton boy and he was raised with manners.

“Thank you for the coffee, Sebastian, that was very thoughtful.” He doesn’t miss the crinkle in the other boy’s eyes due to his politeness.

“You are very welcome, dear Sir.”

Blaine takes a sip and his eyes widen when he tastes rich coffee aroma mixed with a little cream and some cinnamon. He doesn’t know why he’s surprised that Sebastian remembers how he likes his coffee, they’ve spent most of their friendship in the Lima Bean before… well, before the mistake. And maybe it’s a wave of nostalgia that flows right through him that makes him say: “What? No liquor? Shame. For once, I could really use it.”

They are actually not there yet, better but not friends again. Blaine might’ve forgiven Sebastian quite a while ago but that doesn’t mean that it doesn’t hurt anymore. And Blaine has enough to hurt about right now.

The break-up with Kurt was messy but inevitable. They didn’t fight per se, they just didn’t speak much at all. And then, when a handsome boy texted Blaine, obviously interested and not afraid to voice that, when Blaine texted back and they even set a date to meet for coffee, when Blaine canceled last minute because one high couldn’t be worth the heartbreak that would follow – then Blaine knew: It was over.

It took them a few more days to arrange a meeting via Skype and they both cried. Cried for what they had, what they could’ve been, what they didn’t know was broken until they saw that they couldn’t fix it anymore. They cried about things they said and could never really take back, things they wished they said but then the moment was over. And then they said their goodbyes, at least for now. Kurt was his first love and he will always treasure what they had. Blaine just starts to realize that maybe he won’t need to be his only love.

Sebastian’s chuckle brings him back to reality. Oh, yeah, the liquor. “I’ll remember that for the next time, promise. So, what are you working on? Anything I can help with?”

Blaine wants to decline, say “thank you but no” but honestly? He’s a little desperate and he knows that Sebastian loves History and he is fucking fluent in French, okay?

“Well, I wouldn’t want to impose…”, he blushes ( _again_ ) and casts down his eyes. Sebastian sits up a little taller, reaching over the table to turn his books around.

“History, French and Italian? Well, Killer, I’m not big with the _allora, ciao bella, dolce vita_ – “, he fakes a thick Italian accent and Blaine fights the urge to smile but fails, “but _mon dieu, je suis magnifique en l’histoire!_ I’d love to help, show me what you got.” He smiles at him, wide, open and honest.

Blaine is not sure what it is, maybe Sebastian’s smile or the way his voice laces around the French words but, _wow_ , something in Blaine’s stomach flutters. He’s probably hungry, hasn’t eaten since breakfast and it’s like, what, 4pm already? He must be hungry…

“That… that would be very nice, thank you.” Blaine takes a few sips from his coffee just to have something to do.

“Alright”, Sebastian stands up and rounds the table to take the seat right next to Blaine. “Let’s see… Huh, okay, wanna start with History or French?”

He leans closer to Blaine to look at his notes and there’s this feeling again, _maybe he should head to the cafeteria very quick to grab a snack before dinner?_

“Umm, French maybe?” He doesn’t say that because Sebastian pronouncing even the grammar structure and tasks to do keeps this feeling alive. He certainly does not.


	2. Next work: I walk off stage cause this whole play is more than I can take

**Summary** :

He’s laughing and doesn’t look at his screen before the swipes right to accept the call. “Hello, Blaine…” It’s Kurt. The chapter where Blaine and Kurt talk about why their relationship ended (because I refuse to accept the "Blaine cheated"-storyline for my beautiful boy!). Sebastian overhears and comforts Blaine after. Well, he tries.

Title from Big Time Rush's "Intermission".

[Read it here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673920)

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! I just started this AU and, yes, this was pretty light but believe me, guys, some of the places where we will go with this storyline... we will be hurting and laughing and crying again, wishing for both of them to finally man up and see what's right in front of them. You're in for a wild ride and I can't wait to do this with you!
> 
> As always, feel free to leave some love and reach out to me on Tumblr (akfanficlove) or Insta (ann_kathrin_seidel). I love to hear from you and I love you <3


End file.
